


子嗣 （茉莉a!x阿拉丁o！）

by darkfff



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfff/pseuds/darkfff
Summary: 和十世纪的自己交换意识的阿拉丁患上了产前焦虑症，pwp 孕期play 产乳算是自己之前那篇文的后续吧咪娜太可爱了，我这个讨厌写作的人居然会写好几篇文盖里奇一定要拍第二部啊





	子嗣 （茉莉a!x阿拉丁o！）

阿拉丁触不及防的从梦中醒来，他大口大口的呼吸着，惊魂未定的抓着被子。已经是黄昏了，夕阳的余晖洒进房间，给所有物品镀上了一层金子。归鸟的翅膀拍打声从天空中传来，阿格拉吧即将被夜幕笼罩，这简直和他的梦中情景一模一样，那个不寒而栗的噩梦。

梦中他满怀悲伤的看着自己的女儿为了联姻被迫踏上陌生的国度。她继承了苏丹的美貌，小公主的头纱和裙子上点缀的一百颗珍珠和钻石都没有她的容色更为闪耀。作为并非继承人的公主，她的唯一用途就是联姻。护送公主的车队长达十几里，她所携带的嫁妆可以媲美所罗门的宝藏。她是最美丽的出嫁的新娘，但阿拉丁忍不住自己的悲伤，他有预感这就是永别了。尽管他从来没有见过这个孩子，也看不清她在层层面纱后的脸，但他仿佛和这个孩子相识了很久。  
同样的地点，同样是傍晚，在金色的余晖中一个通讯兵冲冲撞撞的跑进来，他的小公主死了，他的孩子在异国他乡香消玉损。痛苦和悲伤压倒了他，醒来后那种撕心裂肺的痛感还在他的胸口残留。他把那个孩子带到世界上，想给她所有的爱和珍奇异宝，但最后却连保住她的性命都做不到。黑夜在他的世界里降临，光线已经死去，他多么想在看一眼自己的孩子，但是他们现在已经阴阳两隔。  
无力感和恐惧在他的血管里叫嚣，这时他怀孕的第五个月，也是他穿越后的第五个月。  
阿拉丁想起来以前他和茉莉在一起看权力的游戏时，2个人一起嘲笑瑟曦时的场景。但是现在母性和失去孩子的恐惧让他恨不得永远把孩子塞在肚子里，永远不要出来见到这个可怕的世界，即使这个怀上这个孩子也不是他本来的意愿。  
会有更年轻的王后来取代你，阿拉丁的脑海里突然冒出了这句话，一定是因为刚才想到瑟曦了。阿拉丁苦笑了一声，他甚至连瑟曦都不如：他只是一个出身贫贱的野小子，没有强硬的爸爸和黄金上的城市，也没有御林铁卫的双胞胎弟弟。等到茉莉对他厌烦的那一天，就是他永远消失之时。  
门缓缓的开了，是茉莉。她穿着美丽的华服，闪闪发光的宝石衬托她好似天神下凡，就算是见多识广的使者们也会在初次被阿格拉吧的女王所震撼，可阿拉丁忍不住打了一个寒颤。  
冷吗，茉莉坐在床上，捧着阿拉丁的脸轻声说。  
不冷，我的苏丹。阿拉丁避开了茉莉的目光，梦里她把女儿嫁出去时的决绝和冷冰让阿拉丁胆寒，他暂时还不敢对视那双眼睛。  
“每天的事情真多”，茉莉一边叹气，一边把阿拉丁的睡袍扣子一粒一粒解开，“贸易，外交，每一步都要小心翼翼，我从来都不知道我的盟友原来性情那么多变”。  
阿拉丁没有回话，他知道茉莉只是需要一双倾听的耳朵而不是一张多话的嘴。茉莉的信息素让他很快就湿润了，如果茉莉掰开他的双腿，她就会知道阿拉丁淫荡的身体会因为信息素和耳边的低语就兴奋不已。  
但茉莉并不打算直入主题，她灵巧的手放到阿拉丁的胸上，揉捏着翘起来的乳头，阿拉丁的胸从几个月前就开始肿胀起来，现在乳头更是硬的像小石子一样。当茉莉的指甲抠挖阿拉丁的红豆时，他忍不住呻吟起来：“好疼，多摸摸我”。  
茉莉若有所思的揉捏着阿拉丁的“双峰”，过了一会她说：“你涨奶了，真不敢相信你涨奶那么早，我的阿拉丁真是一头称职的小奶牛。”  
阿拉丁的脸因为小奶牛这个称呼而红了起来，一想到自己现在已经和少女一般大的胸会挤出奶汁喂给他的孩子，他就感到浑身燥热。  
不光是阿拉丁的胸口需要茉莉的帮助，他的小穴更需要茉莉的肉棒。这五个月几乎不断的夜夜笙歌让阿拉丁沉迷于茉莉给他带来的快感和痛苦，他下面的小嘴急需要吸吮和喂养。比起情欲，这更多的是条件反射和对alpha信息素的生理反应。  
快，快艹我，阿拉丁急不可耐的扭动着，他的手已经先探到2腿之间，开始撸动自己的欲望，他的信息素是桃，橘子和葡萄柚的味道，茉莉以前打趣过阿拉丁的味道就像是超市里卖的有机混合果汁一样，阿拉丁就反击说茉莉闻起来像香水从上世纪五十年代的西部片里走出来的牛仔，但是帽子上别着一圈茉莉花。想到柯林特，伊斯特伍德带着茉莉花出场，阿拉丁就开始和茉莉狂笑起来，这场斗嘴就算结束了。  
但是这个茉莉闻起来有些微妙的不同，她闻起来多了一份异域风情，本来只占一小部分的安息香盖过了原有的皂感，这个茉莉闻起来更为东方。  
他恐怕是以后每次闻到这种树脂的味道都要硬了，阿拉丁在内心叹息。  
茉莉还带着象征着苏丹的戒指，他可以感受到冰冷的宝石接触到自己火热的皮肤。他曾经害羞的要求茉莉把那一枚象征着无上全力的戒指在做爱时摘掉，但茉莉不以为然的说她只有在退位时才会把戒指摘下给她的继承人。强有力而修长的手指搅动着内穴，带出了一波波热潮，阿拉丁甜腻的轻哼着，体内快感的按钮旋转到max。他相信茉莉绝对不会伤害她自己的孩子，就放下了内心的拘束和防备，感受着手在小穴里的扩展，探索。  
当茉莉把自己的欲望送到阿拉丁的身体里时，阿拉丁发出了一声满意的呻吟，他内穴的叫嚣的渴求终于被满足了，但欲望之火不仅没有熄灭，还随着茉莉的一次次抽插越烧越旺。他抓住茉莉的手放到了自己涨起的胸前，眼睛红红的哀求：“帮帮我”。  
茉莉怎么会放弃对这具美妙身体的探索呢？她把阿拉丁猛的翻了一个身，肉棒在体内的旋转让阿拉丁的小穴陷入了高潮，大量的液体从Omega温暖的通道里喷涌出来，随着茉莉的打桩运动带了出来，打到阿拉丁的大腿上。他一直在撸动的前端也因为被刺激到敏感点而释放、茉莉把阿拉丁按在床上，红艳的嘴唇直接咬伤了他左边的乳头。她的舌头时而模仿灵巧的蛇对硬的发疼的乳头进行无情的进攻，有时又直接咬上去。三重快感冲昏了阿拉丁的头脑，他除了急需更多的亲吻和抽插外其他都不需要。他感觉到胸口有一些东西要喷涌而出，他的躯干因为无法承载的快感而扭曲着，头竭力往后仰，身体绷成一道美妙的曲线。  
初乳从阿拉丁的乳头里喷了出来，溅到了茉莉的嘴里。她直接靠在阿拉丁的胸口前，像一个还未戒奶的小宝宝一样急切的吸吮着这生命之泉。只不过天真的小宝宝不会一边享受着母乳，一边拉开阿拉丁的腿大力抽干。茉莉对另外一边也故技重施，阿拉丁之前的阴道高潮被无限延长，他为情欲的浪潮而沉沦。  
茉莉加快了速度，她也快要到了。在确定已经阿拉丁已经没有更多的奶之后，她拔出了自己粗大的肉棒，把白浊全都喷到了阿拉丁的脸上和脖子上。白色的液体一股一股的喷射到了他的眼睫毛，鼻子和嘴唇上，看到阿拉丁一副楚楚可怜又被玷污的样子，茉莉满意的笑了。她伸出大拇指抹了一些白浊，撬开了阿拉丁贝齿，在他的口腔里恶意的搅动。口水不受控制的流了下来，阿拉丁温顺的服从着茉莉，不敢把嘴合上。  
在宴会开始前他们又在阳台上干了一轮，茉莉把他压在栏杆上从后面大力干他。他之后双手都按在栏杆上来保护自己的肚子不要受到冲击。“这里没人会看到的。”茉莉总是这样在他的耳边轻语，然后在含住他的耳垂用牙齿轻轻碾磨着。但阿拉丁总是摆脱不了这种羞耻感，在这个阳台他可以看见整个城市，从宫门的小摊到远处的帆船，他也感觉整个城市都在看着他。王国的人全都希望这个平民王后至少可以履行一样职责：生出足够多的孩子。  
宫廷里的贵妇们喜欢看着阿拉丁的肚子后窃窃私语，然后传出来一阵娇笑。他知道稀少的男性Omega是大家八卦的重点，尤其是他和他的女性alpha之间的性事。他听闻过很多传言，甚至还看过几本以他为主角的黄色小册子，小本子里的他被强力的干着，面色潮红，连脚趾都弯曲起来，成为了粉红色。交合处永远是刻画的重点，一个人是如何拥有2套器官是大家最爱讨论的主题。这些小册子屡禁不止，抓住了一批新的会立马出现在宫里，无数双充满淫欲的眼睛好奇的盯着阿拉丁。  
连大臣也不会放过他刚刚隆起的肚子，已经有人在讨论如果是alpha就将被教育成一个君主，一个Omega就将成为联姻的最好的工具。他很想冲上去，拽着他的衣领狠狠的质问他为什么要管自己的孩子，但他的理智阻止了他自己。  
晚宴上阿拉丁坐在茶几边，beta女官们围绕着他，就像众星捧月。他惊觉自己的衣服和梦中未曾磨面的女儿是如此相似，繁琐美丽但就像华丽的鸟笼，把他关了起来。他很久没有跳舞了，怀孕的身体，被长时间压在身下的索取和身为王后的约束让他不能想跳就跳了。他只能像一个漂亮的中国娃娃一样坐在角落，向所有人微笑着。  
所幸的是晚上茉莉没有再拉阿拉丁风云一番，她因为一天的劳累已经困的睡着了，阿拉丁躺在他的alpha身边，看着茉莉随着呼吸起伏的胸膛和微微扇动的睫毛。以前的茉莉已经很少出现在他的梦里了，他们以前一起堆得雪人，太阳一出来就塌了。  
可是他就是忘不了之前的茉莉，那么阳光，那么有活力，在她的身边阿拉丁从来没有感觉到害怕。阿拉丁说他暂时不想要孩子，她就愿意去结扎。阿拉丁笑着说没有哪个alpha愿意这样，茉莉回答说这都是为了你呀。  
今后呢，今后怎么办？这个国家早已预约了他腹中的胎儿，他的孩子从来不属于他。随着生产时间的临近，和孩子分离的痛苦席卷了他。如果他没有在想失去孩子的痛苦，就在想失去自己生命的痛苦。生育，对于产妇并不只是恩赐，更多的是折磨，威胁和鬼门关。恐怖的幻像经常出现在他的眼前：他死在产床上后，Omega像流水一样在茉莉的床上相继和苏丹交欢，那些柔软的像花一样的Omega也许会为茉莉诞下新的子嗣，他成为了一个不存在的幽灵，连最后的符号也会被彻底抹去。即使大难不死，自己也有可能瘫痪或者再也容颜不在，茉莉看他的眼神会从迷恋到嫌恶。不，这不能发生，阿拉丁痛苦的摇摇头。如果这是真的，那他宁可在现在死去，他的身体和眼睛还会如年轻的小鹿一样纯洁，矫健，这也比浮肿的弃妇好一千倍。  
只有茉莉和她的信息素会给阿拉丁带来一丝丝安全感。说来可笑，几个月前他痛恨茉莉不顾他的意愿，强行和他交合给他了这个孩子。现在他不仅舍不得这个孩子，茉莉更成为了他唯一的依靠。  
也许在冰雪融化之后，春天的土壤里种子会长出嫩芽。阿拉丁抚摸着自己的肚子，也许有一天希望和幸福会重新回到他的身边，但肯定不是现在。

**Author's Note:**

> 总是写生孩子的我真的是ck2玩多了……


End file.
